far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestone
Lodestone is a massive planet sized asteroid of unknown origin, discovered and co-opted as the homeworld for House Pyxis around the time they split from House Vela, playing an instrumental part in their ability and motivation to do so. Closed ecology habitats appear to be built into and upon the body of the asteroid, comprised of curious material and germane interstellar dust. The structure on the whole is ripe with mystery; on the surface reside fourteen irregularly spaced, strangely engineered habitats, two of which have been restored and retrofitted for Human habitation; It behaves as though it has a star-scale gravity well for purposes of interstellar travel, despite having surface gravity roughly akin to a small planet; and it is equipped with drive that allows it shift its drivespace coordinates as though the whole system were "moving", but it does not physically move. These things, among many others, make Lodestone a mysterious but powerful asset with untold number of secrets still waiting to be uncovered. It also makes it the perfect Home for the peculiar nobles of House Pyxis. __TOC__ Physical Appearance and Characteristics From a distance, Lodestone appears to be an unremarkable large asteroid of a highly non-spherical shape. Visually, it has been compared to ancient photos of Deimos, a moon orbiting the now lost planet of Mars. On closer inspection it quickly becomes apparent exactly how much of the original asteroid has been modified by artificial means. Most visually striking are the 14 semi-transparent habitats dispersed across the Lodestone. While the massive dock built directly into the surface is impressive due to its sheer size, it's the habitats that catch onlookers' eyes. They take on a wide range of shapes and the fact that they were designed with a clear disregard for conventional architecture and mathematics and are often the first clue a visitor gets about the unknown origins of this station. Discovery Main article: Vela-Pyxis Split In the year 3111, Granny Pyxis, as she is now known, was drifting in her shuttle indulging in her favorite pastime. Imputing completely different formulas into the navigational computer that gave the same answers as standard Velan maps and testing them out in short drills. Of course she kept this a secret, not only was it crazy, it was life threatening. On a whim she entered a course that she knew that would never work. She looked at the math on the screen for a while, then the numbers and symbols began to twist and change. Afraid the navigation was on a melt down, she blindly tried to cancel the input. However her hand slid across the console, finalizing the entry. The drive engaged and pull her into drivespace. That fateful day, a careless keystroke changed Velan history. After exiting drive space Granny Pyxis was greeted with the sight of a huge lone asteroid with foreign structures embedded in its surface floating in the middle of space. No star or or visible gravitational well that she could have possibly locked onto, the Lodestone became the focal point for a new wave of calls to action from the popular moment back on Babli. It quickly drew in more support for the exploration of the new frontier gathering from all walks of life in Vela. Origins According to many engineer’s best guesses, the facility was not destroyed or abandoned but methodically shut down by its original builders. These theories are given credibility by the fact that no physical remains of the previous civilization, beyond the general structures, have been found. The only other clues as to the original builder of the Lodestone come from the early phases of exploration, when explorers were beginning to find and reactivate basic systems. Almost immediately, the computers auto-translated the UI to the readers' native languages and upon further investigation all of the computers data storage had been completely wiped of any clues about the original builders and settings. A number of the initial crew’s reports included mentions of “feeling unsettled and having a sensation of being observed” but in follow up interviews the crew was unable to explain why. Tales still exist to this day of sections of the station being haunted and that the original inhabitants never left, but at this point it is nothing more than folklore and superstition. Origin of the Name Lodestone got its name from a peculiar property that was noticed shortly after discovery. When pieces of Lodestone are removed, they express a mild magnetic-like pull back towards their place of origin - no matter how far away it is. This lead many to utilize it as a form of ‘compass’ to carry around. Even though knowing the location of Lodestone in real space does not help locate it through drivespace, it has become a cultural representation of all Pyxis ships having part of their home with them, calling them to one day return. History The Lodestone was in a state of disrepair when it was first found in 3111, the passage of time degraded wires, circuits, buildings, and micro asteroids had punched holes in the habitats while their shielding was powered down. Much of the damage was superficial, but the extent of the damage had lead to many critical failures. It took Pyxis engineers the better part of 2 years to repair one habitat, explore the structure, and find the system to restart it. At this point, members of the House started to call it home. In 3113, Pyxis exploring the internal structure of the Lodestone found the primary control room and located what they believed to be controls for some sort of drive system. It wasn’t until 3120 that the Lodestone’s “drive system” was activated for the first time in recorded history. During this time Pyxis engineers and navigators placed sticky notes on the different pieces of machinery that they thought they knew the function of - many have question marks, while some have a simple "DON’T PRESS" written on them. Since that time, repairs and retrofitting has been ongoing. Currently only 2 of the total 14 habitats have been reactivated, and large portions of them are still uninhabited. A spaceport was constructed between the two habitats, and a number of private docks have been added just outside the noble district of the Event 1 dome, these are the only structures that have been added to the moon's surface that weren’t already present. Population Of the 14 habitats, only 2 are currently suitable for permanent occupation. Despite the legendary Pyxis ability to adapt to sub-optimal situations, the retrofitting of the habitat has been much slower than predicted due numerous challenges, including the strange engineering of the habitats, as well as the fact that the gravity on the Lodestone isn't always constant. Much of the Lodestone seems to vary it's gravity on a minute to minute basis and if the drive system is active this effect is much stronger, typically the gravity is between 0.55 and 0.75G. Even with 2 areas permanently habitable the current predictions have the maximum population on the Lodestone at around 2 million. This is, of course, theoretical since of the House Pyxis' total size is incredibly small and only approximately 15% of it's members are on the Lodestone at any given time. This 15% is mostly a mix of the young and old, Wardens and Seekers hoping for a Discovery within the Lodestone, and full-time crew assigned to the station. Climate The climate on the Lodestone is controlled by the station itself. While the engineering teams have found the air purifier and water filtration systems, they have not found the corresponding controls to override the system.Outside, there is no atmosphere but inside and in the habitation areas, the station creates a suitable environment for its inhabitants. Even in crowded hangar bays or a packed bar, the air and temperature are always eerily perfect from the perspective of everyone in the room. Once the habitats Event 1 and Horizon A were repaired, the habitats themselves began generating a light that is almost indistinguishable from natural sunlight. The lighting system mimic a day/night cycle that runs for 21/10 hours where the light is bright during the day and dimmed during the night. The light is created and emanates directly from the interior surface of the habitat. This allows the for the streets to be free of additional safety lighting during the night cycle. Districts and Areas of Interest As mentioned previously, the Lodestone currently has two habitable habitats in use. While others are being surveyed for the suitability of repairing, Habitats Event 1 and Horizon A are fully functional and are the base of operations for House Pyxis. In addition to the two repaired habitats there are internal docks, a spaceport and the Labyrinth''.'' Bio-Dome Event 1 Event 1 is the first of two habitable areas on Lodestone and is divided into four distinct districts. Of all 14 habitats, Event 1 was the only one spherically shaped, making its structure easiest to understand and therefore easiest to repair. Initial settlement of the Bio-dome started in the centre-most and tallest structure, reaching and joining to the top of the Bio-dome. This is now the seat of The Council of Cardinal Directions in what is present day North District. From that point the Pyxis people expanded the surrounding areas sectioning off into Districts Pyxis has elected to repair, retrofit and reuse the existing structures within the dome rather than build new ones. As a result, most of the buildings appear to be distinctly non-human. There are very few traditional skyscrapers, and the buildings are generally inconsistent and non-uniform in shape and size. North District Main article: Bio-Dome Event 1 North District For those Pyxis nobles who have family homes, or no longer use their ship as their home, the North District is nearly a full residential area. The commercial thoroughfare that does reside here caters to the higher society that makes up the local population, with upscale restaraunts and lounges such as Astra Deorsum, personal services and amenities including The Lion's Den Gymnasium, and various merchants and shops dealing in fine goods. The Council of Cardinal Directions hosts the seat of government, located at the center of the dome and marking the first point of Pyxis habitation of Lodestone. In recent history, the House Vela expressed an interest in strengthening old family ties, thus the Velan Tent Embassy was formed. Sadly it was dismantled to due to internal Velan politics East District Main article: Bio-Dome Event 1 East District A mix of permanent stores and open market areas with temporary stalls that can be moved in a hurry if needed. This district is likely the one that outsiders and tourists would know the best as there are eateries and pubs that cater to visitors. Here the fabled Lodestone Bazaar can be found dealing in a legendary array of goods and wares, or one can access more familiar Trilliant Ring outlets or A.C.R.E. shops. South District Main article: Bio-Dome Event 1 South District Directly opposite the nobles residential area in the North, the south is the primary housing areas for Freeman and House Pyxis serfs. Depending on whom you're speaking with, it is either a curious or alarming fact that the South includes a closed off sub-district where Aliens reside. The area is heavily guarded, though it is said that the inside is more or less identical to the non-alien side, and that the guards are actually there to protect the aliens from non-Pyxis humans. According to House Pyxis, the aliens in this district are friendly and non-aggressive. Bars and pubs in this district like The Comet's Tale and The Broken Keel wear their unpolished character openly, but are nonetheless welcoming to anyone, Serf or Noble alike, so long as they check their pomp at the door. West District Main article: Bio-Dome Event 1 West District A lively area full of favoured Pyxis entertainments, arts, sports, and general leisurely activity. Psiball enthusiasts can find the controversial Distortion Arena here, home of the Lodestone Longshots and also the Museum of Abstract Art and Discovery, a Lyran initiative to bridge the cultural gap between House Lyra and House Pyxis The section is not without its rough edges, and one may stumble across The Bootleg, a bar with a less than stellar reputation.Tourists in particular are advised to steer clear of the location, rumoured to be associated with numerous illicit activities and questionable behavior. An exquisite house with the appearance of a baroque castle made from white marble and wide landscaped gardens, The Corona Cosmicum caters to the opposite end of the spectrum and exclusively serves nobility and higher society. Ideal for those who wish to treat themselves or esteemed guests to a more respectable experience while maintaining arms length to the rest of the district's pleasures. Habitat Horizon A Horizon A is the second habitation structure Pyxis set about repairing. It was selected due to its proximity to Event 1 despite its odd, serpentine structure resembling two interconnected letter S's. Farming District Main Article: Habitat Horizon A Farming District '' The so called “Farming District” of Lodestone’s Horizon A, as with all things Pyxis and Lodestone related, is a lot more complicated than it would appear to the outside viewer. The integrated system of pipes and walkways that contains the Hydroponics system of Lodestone is actually speculated to be a disused Microclimate Research station, though no one has been capable of getting any coherent readings from the machinery as of yet and so the actual function of this area remains unconfirmed. Industrial District ''Main Article: Habitat Horizon A Industrial District The majority of the Industrial District comprises of factories producing basic goods for the populace of The Lodestone including processed food, clothing and hygiene products. The largest factories are those that produce Lodestone’s exports of Pyxis Products and those which produce starship parts. Many of the factories are found in repurposed warehouses and storage units as the more factory-like structures are full of mysterious machinery. There are a few notable factories within this district, though with the sheer volume of space available it is likely that many more will show up over time as The Lodestone is populated and House Pyxis grows. Paperwork District Main Article: Habitat Horizon A Paperwork District Originally somewhat of a joke on the Lodestone, the paperwork district has grown into a beautiful area for visiting diplomats to come and restock on supplies and to host their guests. The area is one of the more terraformed locations on The Lodestone as it has been changed to accommodate large parks and a vast forest. Scattered throughout these green spaces are numerous office suites which serve as home to the more dutiful members of House Pyxis. The Centrifuge A series of tall, narrow cylindrical buildings that extend from the surface to the top of the habitat, touching it in places, they contain most of Pyxis research and academia facilities. So named for its spiralling outer transport, notorious for being a bit nauseating to the uninitiated. The centrifuge also contains one of the few known entrances to the Labyrinth. Docks Internal dock This is an existing dock that was built into the moon itself, but all the docks are designed for an unknown types of ships. The dock is completely incompatible with any ships used by the residents of Acheron Rho, and as a result this dock is still mostly unrepaired. Pyxis Owned Docks Pyxis have built many small docks round both habitats, each large family has its own dock for themselves and their guests, and some larger companies have built there own docks as well. Spaceport The primary space port that used for everything else, situated between the two active habitats and forms a connection between the two. Points of interest: * Outer Observation Area: '''Near the entrances of the spaceport and the internal dock is an outcropping out of the hard rock of the Lodestone. Over time this outcropping has been hollowed out, extended and divided, systems have been added and the internal structure reworked more then once. This gave it a somewhat strange look from the outside as it's a strange hive-like mixture of rock, metal, and glass with sensors and antenna sticking out in more than one place. Part of this structure has been taken over by the Space Traffic Control Center while the remainder serves as a public viewing area for the busy port that is the Lodestone. Over time the outliers of the Bazaar have branched into this Observation space. In general ,it serves as a first call for tourists disembarking their ships and in general a place to hang out in the evenings and get a drink with friends. Lodestone Security Headquarters Security HQ is built close to the exit of the spaceport, and due to the small size of the population on Lodestone it also doubles as the customs office. Captured criminals are kept here until they are tried or get further processed before deportation to the Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir. The Pyxis Space Rangers Corps also maintains a small recruiting office inside this facility. The overall strength of the Lodestone security is about 100 people, working in three shifts. If more security is needed on the Lodestone, some the ranger units which patrolling the surroundings and protecting the Lodestone can be ordered back. The Echo Bureau A building that at times seems to be made up out of more lockers, containers and storerooms than walls or other rooms. It is often the first call at port for any member of a Pyxis crew, as this is where Echos can be commissioned to deliver packages as well as the main place for these packages to be stored for when a ship cannot be reached. '''The Labyrinth This is the collection of tunnels that snake around the inside of the planetoid, any attempt to map them has failed, they don't appear to go in any direction that makes sense, and they seem to change on a day to day basis. One instance had 2 exploration teams arriving in the same connecting tunnel, with one group on the roof, the other on the floor. Another had a team of explorers travel down towards gravity's pull only to then find themselves back on the surface again. Some have found one corridor that stretched on for miles until it looped back on itself. And a number of explorers have entered and never returned. The internal structure contains all the core systems of the planetoid, the fusion power system, the water management system, gravitation controls, as well as the drive system and the control system. Once the areas were found, placed beacons were placed down to trace paths back to it, regardless as to how the tunnels have changed. Some people who regularly go to one or more of the locations are somehow now able to find their way to each location without using the beacons. They have no idea idea why they can find the path, just subconsciously know the way they need to go in order to reach the destination. Keelside Main article: Keelside This habitat is located in seemingly unrepaired / uninhabited parts opposite Bio-Dome Event 1 and Habitat Horizon A. The habitat itself is constructed of a blue yellow metal wrapped around a spiky mountainous peak. Due to the outer opaque shell, the habitat was passed over in initial surveys, thinking the metal structure to be a part of Lodestones mechanics. This is where you are mostly likely to find any of the shady elements of Pyxis society, namely the Sublight Syndicate. It is often said that goods that go missing end up, "going Keelside" The Curie Point Located in the peak of the mountain, a large cave serves as an entrance to Keelside and docks for the small ships residents and visitors of Keelside tend to use. Due to nature of flowing foot traffic, many 'illegal' businesses to flourish, buying and selling stock under the table, outside of Syndicate control "Government Offices" One of the more popular drug dens among the seedier elements in Keelside. Dealing in some of the most illegal narcotics in the sector, drawing in the big time players of the Sublight Syndicate and visiting undesirable elements of the sector. Hence the majority of big deals, happen here. The Drive System The Lodestone houses a drive system that is as magnificent as it is inscrutable. After the Lodestone was brought online, control systems were found on the station and after careful consideration (and some blind luck) House Pyxis managed to operate the Lodestone's first shift, "moving" it from one sector coordinate to another. Consoles used for the continued operation of the drive are often littered with notes, scribbles, and signage of varying specificity, ranging everything from detailed lists of observed results, to question marks and bold-type "Do Not Touch" warnings. Ultimately, no one knows exactly how it works or what it is. Observations suggest that the drive system does not physically move the station, but instead somehow redirects the local drive courses to point towards the Lodestone, or otherwise manipulates or relates to drive space in a manner that allows for this apparent effect. The new coordinate cannot already be occupied by a gravity well sufficient for spikedrive jumps, and the Lodestone itself appears to act as a gravity well for this manner, though its actual measured gravity is appropriate for its small size. For example, the drive was activated to "move" from sector coordinates 0603 to 0604; the drive courses in the systems adjacent to 0604 now point towards the Home system instead of the previous empty coordinate, where as all coordinates adjacent to 0603 now point to empty space where previously they pointed to Home. This process appears seamless from both departure and arrival locations, and crew observations by those who have jumped to or from the Lodestone during one of these operations are sparse, unremarkable, and/or inconclusive. No ships have been lost by attempted to jump to or from the Lodestone in mid "shift", and the timing and odds of arriving at the old or new locations before the procedure has completed are a subject of active study. The Lodestone does not appear require fuel, and in any case has never been "refueled" in any manner since discovery. However, the drive does appear to have a significant, strictly timed cool down period, and can only be operated in an equally strict window of time in a cycle, regardless of the most recent use of the drive. Understanding of this behavior is a primary focus of many research projects, as learning to use the drive more liberally would prove strategically useful. __FORCETOC__ Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone Category:Planets